Methods have been developed for transferring functional genes into mammalian cells in order to carry out gene therapy. Two primary techniques are: a) physical microinjection of specific cloned genes into the nucleus of individual tissue culture cells and into mouse fertilized eggs and b) use of retroviral vectors to transfer genes into tissue culture and bone marrow cells. The Beta-thalassemia mouse model has been used to study mechanisms involved in increased Beta minor globin expression.